2018-19 Premier League: Match day 12
Brighton boss Chris Hughton said he was "angry" over an offside claim in the build-up to Sol Bamba's last-minute winner, which earned Cardiff City a second win of the season. Huddersfield manager David Wagner felt his side "had no luck" as West Ham's Felipe Anderson scored a late equaliser to prevent the Terriers claiming their second win in six days. Leicester City's emotional return to the King Power Stadium for the first time since the death of owner Vichai Srivaddhanaprabha in a helicopter crash outside the stadium ended in a 0-0 draw with Burnley. Salomon Rondon struck twice as Newcastle recorded consecutive Premier League wins for the first time since April with victory over Bournemouth at St James' Park. Mark Hughes blamed Southampton's draw against Watford on a "bad mistake" from referee Simon Hooper, who disallowed a Charlie Austin goal for the hosts in the second half. Tottenham manager Mauricio Pochettino praised "fantastic" defender Juan Foyth after he scored the winning goal against Crystal Palace - a week after conceding two penalties on his Premier League debut. Fulham manager Slavisa Jokanovic said referee Paul Tierney showed "disrespect" to his team after disallowing a header from Aleksandar Mitrovic, which allowed Mohamed Salah to score 14 seconds later for Liverpool. Chelsea manager Maurizio Sarri says his side need to "sort out the problem" of how they "approach" games after they were held to a scrappy goalless draw by Everton. Arsenal boss Unai Emery said his side's slow start to games is an area they need to improve after they came from behind to draw at home to Wolverhampton Wanderers on Sunday. Manchester United manager Jose Mourinho said Manchester City's preparations for their derby victory were helped by playing in two "friendly" matches during the past week. Match Details Saturday 10 November 2018 Bamba | goals2 = Dunk Stephens | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff | attendance = 29,402 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = Anderson | stadium = John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield | attendance = 24,069 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- ---- | goals2 = Lerma | stadium = St James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 49,266 | referee = Lee Probert }} ---- | goals2 = Holebas | stadium = St Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 28,153 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,685 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Sunday 11 November 2018 Shaqiri | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,128 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- ---- |goals2 = Cavaleiro | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,030 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Agüero Gündogan |goals2 = Martial | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,316 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- League table after Match day 12 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2018-19 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 Premier League results Category:2018–19 in English football